El alma de Wilson
by EvilDarkLady
Summary: Cuando a House se le diagnostica cancer, ¿cómo cambiará su relación con Wilson? Traduccción de "Wilson's soul". Basado en la promoción en USA del episodio 8x15 y en las teorías que, por entonces, circulaban en Internet sobre el final de la serie. AU. Advertencias: slash, muerte de un personaje principal.
1. Chapter 1

**El alma de Wilson**

_**D****isclaimer****:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo escribo por diversión._

_Esta es la traducción de mi fic _Wilson's soul_. __Gracias a LackyChan por proporcionarme la motivación necesaria para traducirlo. Este ha sido mi primer fic de House MD. Actualmente, no estoy muy satisfecha de los dos primeros capítulos, pero arreglarlo supondría escribir un fic algo diferente en español, por lo que he decidido mantenerlo fiel al original. Tened paciencia. A partir del tercer capítulo el fic mejora._

_Este fic fue __inspirado __por la promoción del episodio 8x15, previa a su emisión en USA y por el fic _The gift_ de rslhilson (si leéis aquí algo que os recuerde a ese fic, entonces le doy el crédito a él/ella). El fic está basado en las teorías que por ent__onces__ circulaban al respecto por Internet._

_**Advertencias:** Este fic implica la muerte de un personaje principal. La historia es SLASH, lo cual implica una relación física entre dos hombres. Si esto no es de vuestro gusto, no lo leais._

_Aunque el fic en inglés está calificado M, este lo he calificado como T, ya que, extrañamente, no soy capaz de escribir (ni traducir) adecuadamente escenas de sexo en mi lengua materna. Cuando llegue a las escenas M del fic en inglés, decidiré si saltarlas, o traducirlas y subir el rating (aunque probablemente será lo primero)._

**Capítulo 1:**

Wilson contemplaba al niño que dormía plácidamente en la cama que había pertenecido a House cuando habían vivido juntos en el loft, tiempo atrás... Tiempo atrás, durante los días más felices de su vida. Tiempo atrás, cuando habían pretendido que ellos dos eran sólo amigos. Tiempo atrás, antes de la enfermedad. Tiempo atrás, cuando House aún estaba vivo.

Wilson dejó que la tristeza se apoderase de él. Cuatro meses atrás, su amigo había exhalado su último suspiro y él se había sentido totalmente perdido. Lo único que le había impedido abandonarlo todo, había sido la promesa que había hecho a House: cuidar del niño, el hijo del diagnosticador.

La existencia del niño había sido una sorpresa para ambos. Según le había explicado House, le habían pedido que bajara a Urgencias porque así lo había solicitado el hijo de una paciente. A pesar de haber hecho caso omiso, una hora más tarde había encontrado a un niño dentro de su oficina. La mirada desafiante y terca en los enrojecidos ojos del niño le había parecido desconcertante y familiar. Según House, el niño simplemente le había dicho "Soy tu hijo". Él se había reído de eso, pero, después que el niño le proporcionara ciertos datos, House había empezado a dudar.

Así que había realizado una prueba de paternidad que había resultado positiva. La madre del chico había muerto poco después en emergencias debido a las lesiones causadas por un grave accidente de coche y House se había visto obligado a cuidar del niño. Eso sí, con la ayuda de Dominika.

Pero, la forma en que su amigo había actuado con el niño, un casi perfecto desconocido, había sido aún más sorprendente que su propia existencia. La amabilidad y la paciencia nunca habían sido rasgos característicos del diagnosticador. Por eso, Wilson se había sorprendido cuando había visto a House comportarse de esa manera con su hijo, mientras seguía siendo un imbécil con todos los demás. Ésto había hecho pensar a Wilson que las acciones de House hacia su hijo estaban estrechamente relacionadas con su propia experiencia con su detestado padre.

Así pues, Wilson no se había sorprendido cuando, sólo unos pocos días antes de morir, el diagnosticador le había pedido que fuese él el tutor legal del niño. Le había explicado que no quería dejar a su hijo al cuidado de Dominika; que, para ella, el niño sería sólo una manera de conseguir lo que quería: la ciudadanía. Y eso podría traducirse en que su hijo se viera obligado a vivir en una casa donde no se le quisiera, donde fuese un mero instrumento

House había mirado a Wilson con una franqueza y una sinceridad que el oncólogo nunca había visto en su amigo y le había dicho que él no quería que su hijo tuviera una infancia tan miserable como la que él mismo había tenido. Cuando Wilson había mirado a aquellos bellos ojos azules que le observaban llenos de amor y preocupación, había sabido que estaba condenado. No le podía negar nada a House, no cuando se veía tan vulnerable. Y, aunque él no tenía ni idea de cómo educar a un hijo, le había prometido a House hacerlo lo mejor posible. Eso parecía haber sido suficiente para su amigo, puesto que había sonreído y se había relajado visiblemente.

El diagnóstico de la enfermedad de House había coincidido con la aparición de su hijo. Wilson recordaba como la Dra. Adams le había contado sobre sus sospechas de que House estaba enfermo. Como era de esperar, su obstinado amigo le había evitado durante algún tiempo. Pero, al final, se había rendido y había dejado que su equipo -y él mismo- le diagnosticaran.

Había sido el propio House el que había entrado en la oficina de Wilson con una expresión sombría en su rostro y una carpeta en la mano. Se había sentado pesadamente en el sofá y había permanecido en silencio durante casi un minuto sin mirar a su amigo. Wilson se había ido preocupando cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba. Ese comportamiento había sido una mala señal.

Al final, no había podido soportar más el silencio y le había preguntado a House si había resuelto el rompecabezas. Había tratado de sonar animado, pero en realidad había resultado lamentable. Tal vez, si su voz no hubiera temblado tanto mientras lo decía...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer capítulo._

_Sé que es un capítulo muy corto, pero los siguientes serán más largos._

_Jaz: Gracias por tu review. No puedo prometer nada. Estoy demasiado acostumbrada a leer el slash en inglés y no sé si seré capaz de traducirlo adecuadamente. Sólo puedo decirte que no lo he descartado, que primero intentaré traducir las escenas de sexo antes de descartarlo por completo._

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

-¿Has resuelto el rompecabezas?- preguntó Wilson sin poder ocultar el temblor que teñía su voz.

-Creo que sí.- Contestó House, sin todavía mirar al oncólogo. -Pero necesito tu confirmación.- Aunque, para ser sincero, no la necesitaba. Tenía, sin embargo, la absurda esperanza de estar equivocado en su propio diagnóstico.

House se levantó y puso el expediente encima de la mesa de Wilson, quien miró el dossier como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar. Aunque no es que no lo fuera, en realidad. Después de un par de minutos, Wilson consiguió reunir el coraje suficiente para abrirlo.

Una vez acabado de leer, se quedó observando el dossier durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que si miraba a su amigo, las lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojos le iban a resultar demasiado evidentes al diagnosticador. Era uno de los peores tipos de cáncer, uno de los más malignos.

-Es cáncer, ¿no?- se oyó la voz apagada del diagnosticador. Cuando House vió que su amigo tenía dificultades para hablar, supo que tenía razón. Decidió seguir hablando para darle tiempo a su amigo a procesar las malas noticias. -Quiero que seas mi médico.-

Fue entonces, al escuchar la petición de su amigo, que Wilson recuperó su capacidad de hablar. Sin embargo, todavía evitaba mirar a House. -Yo ... no puedo.-

-¿Por qué no?- Fue la enojada respuesta a la negativa de su amigo.-Eres el mejor oncólogo de todo el maldito hospital, incluso de todo el estado. Yo quiero al mejor.-

-Lo siento, House. No puedo ser tu médico. Tienes... tienes que entenderlo, por favor.- Levantó la vista y miró a los increíbles ojos azules de su amigo. - Estoy demasiado ... demasiado involucrado emocionalmente. Sabes que no debo...- Trató de explicar a House, mientras dos lágrimas gemelas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Wilson vio la como la comprensión sustituía a la ira en los ojos de House. Él era tan consciente como su amigo de esa regla de su profesión: un doctor nunca debería tratar a sus seres queridos, porque es prácticamente imposible ser objetivo. Aunque no es que a House le importase mucho seguir las normas, claro, pero sabía que para Wilson eran importantes. En otra situación, en otras condiciones, el diagnosticador se habría burlado de ello. Ahora, sin embargo, su mente era un tumulto de emociones que no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Suspiró, a la vez que trataba de calmar la tempestad que se había desatado en su cabeza al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Con dificultad, contuvo la necesidad de tomar otra pastilla de Vicodin: ya había tomado un par justo antes de entrar en la consulta del oncólogo.

-¿A quien me sugerirías, entonces?- preguntó algo más tranquilo.

Wilson le habló de uno de los mejores oncólogos de su departamento, el Dr. Davey, y House estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo. Aunque, decir que estaba de acuerdo podría ser considerado una exageración. El diagnosticador se encogió de hombros y dijo simplemente : -Está bien, elige a quien tú quieras, pero no quiero escuchar tus quejas sobre que aterrorizo a tus colegas.- Aquellas palabras hicieron asomar una débil sonrisa a los labios de Wilson, quien dijo a su amigo que él mismo se encargaría de entregar el expediente a su colega.

El tratamiento del cáncer de House comenzó de inmediato tras la reunión de los dos oncólogos.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer y advertencias en el primer capítulo._

_Disculpad la tardanza en actualizar este fic. Tengo otras ideas en la cabeza que me apartan de este fic (tanto original como traducción) y, además, últimamente estoy muy ocupada. En fin, intentaré que el próximo capítulo no tarde tanto en subirse.  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Dos meses después del inicio del tratamiento**

House había ido a la oficina de Wilson para saber cuales eran los resultados de sus pruebas. Le bastó una mirada al rostro del oncólogo para saber cuál era el veredicto de las pruebas.

-La quimio no está funcionando.- Afirmó House. No era necesario hacer ninguna pregunta.

La respuesta de Wilson fue una simple negación con la cabeza. ¡Oh, dios! Aquello era lamentable. ¡Él era lamentable! Era imposible ser el doctor solícito y considerado que él era normalmente en esta situación. Siempre había sido capaz de ofrecer palabras de consuelo a sus pacientes cuando había tenido que dar tan malas noticias como esta. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía hacerlo ahora, cuando él también necesitaba ese consuelo?

El doctor Davey le había aconsejado que no fuese él quien le explicara la situación a House, pero él había insistido. Wilson había sentido que era su deber explicarle la verdad a su amigo. Había estado convencido de que si era él quien le comunicaba las malas noticias, a House le sería más fáciles aceptarlas. El doctor Davey había insistido en que se estaba equivocando, afirmando que no iba a ser capaz de poner la necesaria distancia entre ellos para dar una noticia así. Que con un amigo lejano podría funcionar, pero que ellos dos eran demasiado amigos para que Wilson comunicara satistactoriamente ese tipo de noticias. Wilson se daba cuenta de que sii Davey hubiera tan sólo sospechado acerca de sus verdaderos sentimientos por House, le habría prohibido tajantemente hacerlo. Ahora, sentado frente a House, se daba cuenta de que su colega había tenido razón en oponerse a su decisión.

-¿Tan malos son los resultados?- preguntó House con resignación.

-La quimioterapia apenas está conteniendo el cáncer y tus niveles de enzimas hepáticas son demasiado altos-, dijo Wilson con una voz que era poco más que un susurro.

-Así que me estoy muriendo.- dijo House con calma, directo al grano. En los dos últimos meses había tenido tiempo para aceptar ese hecho y estaba resignado a ello, a diferencia de su amigo Wilson quien estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No! ...- por unos instantes las palabras se le atragantaron. -Todavía podemos intentar otros procedimientos ... podemos utilizar dosis más altas ... nosotros ... yo...- El oncólogo no pudo seguir hablando al sentir lágrimas acumulandose en sus ojos. Miró hacia otro lado incapaz de sostener la mirada de House, quien lo estaba observando compasivamente. Wilson se sentía como un tonto. Debía ser él el fuerte, el apoyo para su amigo y, sin embargo, parecía que era al revés. Se obligó a contener las lágrimas que querían derramarse de sus ojos. No podía dejar colgado a su amigo ahora. House le necesitaba en ese momento. Aunque, por otro lado, Wilson sabía lo duro que era ver morir ante sus propios ojos a alguien a quien se ama, sabiendo que no se puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso casi le había destruído antes. Esta vez, le mataría.

-¿Sabes?- la fingida voz animada de House interrumpió el fluir de sus pensamientos. -Si ésta es la forma en que te comportas cada vez que tienes que dar malas noticias a tus pacientes, me pregunto por qué te dan gracias cuando les dices que se están muriendo.- Intentaba animar a su amigo actuando con su sarcasmo habitual, pero se calló cuando vio el dolor en los ojos del oncólogo. En fin, era hora de usar otra táctica, incluso aunque se tratase de una con la que no se sentía demasiado cómodo: la sinceridad.

-No tengo miedo de morir, Wilson-. De hecho, después de tantos años viviendo en constante dolor, casi sería un alivio. Obviamente, se abstuvo de decírselo a Wilson porque sabía que tal afirmación no sería bien recibida.

-No quiero que mueras, House.

Fue House quien, esta vez, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, debido a la intensidad de las emociones que veía en los ojos de Wilson.

Las emociones eran un terreno inestable para él. Eran algo que normalmente trataba de evitar. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería. Y, ahora no era una excepción. No quería hablar de todo esto con Wilson. La conversación se había vuelto excesivamente emocional, en parte, a causa de sus propios sentimientos hacia el oncólogo y, en parte, por el obvio afecto que Wilson sentía hacia él.

House sabía que habría sido diferente con el Dr. Davey. Se despreciaban mutuamente. Así que podría haber sido contundente con sus palabras, sin temor a herir los sentimientos del otro médico. Con Wilson, le preocupaba demasiado aumentar el obvio dolor que su amigo sentía, si decía sin tapujos lo que pensaba.

-Siempre supiste que iba a morir antes que tú.

Eso era un hecho. Con los hechos se sentía en terreno seguro, a pesar de que el resultado fuese un patético (e inútil) intento de atenuar el dolor de su amigo. Realmente era pésimo en ésto de ofrecer consuelo. Además, era irónico que tuviera que ser el paciente que estaba a punto de morir el que tuviera que consolar al médico.

-Nunca pensé que sería tan 'mucho antes'.- admitió Wilson. House miró de nuevo a Wilson. Podía ver la súplica escrita en esos hermosos ojos marrones. ¿Cómo podía rechazar su petición cuando le miraba así? -Por favor...-

_Oh, mierda. _Por lo general podía ser un imbécil con Wilson sin sentirse culpable, incluso cuando él era la causa de las molestias o la vergüenza que su amigo pudiera estar sufriendo. Pero esto... esto era diferente. Debía elegir la mejor opción, la menos dolorosa para si mismo, ¿no era así? Porque intentar cualquier tratamiento que su amigo pudiera tener en mente le iba a provocar aún más dolor y, sin embargo, el resultado final iba a ser el mismo: su propia muerte. Pero no intentarlo causaría un increíble dolor emocional a Wilson y se sentía culpable al ser la causa de ello, incluso aunque en este caso, a diferencia de la muerte de Amber, él no fuera el responsable.

-Bueno, imagina que acepto intentar algo más. ¡Y no estoy diciendo que lo haré! ¿Qué tienes en mente?- House preguntó con voz calmada, a pesar de que sus ojos reflejaban un estado de ánimo más sombrío que antes. _Maldito seas, Wilson._ _¿Por qué no me dejas estar?_ _¿Por qué quieres obligarme a hacer algo que es inútil y doloroso?_

El rostro de Wilson se iluminó ante la perspectiva de que el diagnosticador estuviera considerando otras opciones diferentes a la de la simple rendición ante la enfermedad, tal y como el Dr. Davey había sugerido. No, no iba a dejar morir a su amigo sin luchar.

-Hay medicamentos más potentes que el que te ha sido administrado.- dijo con un poco más de optimismo.

_Por lo tanto, si el cáncer no me mata, será mi propio hígado._ _Bien pensado, Jimmy._ Se obligó a acallar su voz sarcástica y, en su lugar, le preguntó: -¿Cuáles son los índices de curación?

Wilson hizo una mueca ante la pregunta. El Dr. Davey le había dicho cuáles eran los ratios esperados para la situación de House. En pacientes sanos, las tasas no eran demasiado altas, pero podía haber esperanzas. Sin embargo, el hígado del diagnosticador se encontraba en muy mal estado. Así que sus posibilidades eran realmente bajas. Wilson sabía que, si le contaba a su amigo cuáles eran los índices reales, House rechazaría el tratamiento. Así que decidió decirle los índices normales en lugar de los suyos propios, esperando que House no se diera cuenta del engaño.

-Alrededor de un diez por ciento-.

-Ya, claro-. Esta vez no pudo evitar ser sarcástico. -Es por eso que evitas mi mirada, porque esos son mis probabilidades reales.- La mirada de House se volvió fría, dura- Supongo que, en realidad, deben estar alrededor del cinco por ciento, como mucho. Aunque apostaría cualquier cosa a que en realidad deben ser un uno o dos por ciento.- Wilson le miró, sorprendido, pero enseguida tuvo que apartar su mirada de nuevo, avergonzado al haber sido pillado en una mentira. House se levantó bruscamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Aquella conversación con Wilson se había vuelto demasiado emotiva. Y eso no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. No. Necesitaba hechos objetivos, sin emociones que interfirieran en su consideración de la situación.

-House ...- suplicó con voz temblorosa. Wilson era presa del pánico. Sentía que la vida de House se le escapaba de entre las manos y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Cuando House se giró hacia su amigo, la dureza de su mirada se había suavizado.

-No voy a tomar una decisión. Todavía. Primero, voy a hablar con el Dr. Davey.- Le ofreció una débil sonrisa a Wilson y salió de la oficina antes de que el oncólogo pudiera decir o hacer algo más para convencerle de que aceptara el tratamiento.

Una vez que House cerró la puerta, Wilson escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Se sentía completamente derrotado.


End file.
